Avatar : The Baby Avatar
by Tiburontooth
Summary: When Zuko's redemption accepted by Aang, it lead him to his dead. Aang is dead. Katara is crying. Such tragedy split the Team Avatar in two. What will be to the world's destiny? Who will stop the Phoenix King and bring peace to the world? Zutara
1. Preview

_**Preview**_

_What if Zuko choose his right path sooner?_

_What will be if the last airbender is dead without offspring?_

Taken place after Book 2 : Crossroads of Destiny, Zuko choose his right path sooner by helping Katara and Aang escape the Crystal Dungeon. Zuko and Aang reconcile and become friends. They more like brothers and Zuko realize his one-sided feeling for Katara.

Problems occurs when Zuko and Aang secretly fight over her and leads to the Avatar's death by the great grandchild from his previous incarnation. Katara almost kill Zuko because of the stupid incident that leads to the only hope's death.

The Team Avatar split in two in search for the next avatar. Zuko journey with Katara who always torture him everytime he made a simple mistake to Southern Water Tribe. Meanwhile, Toph enjoy her lone moment with her crush, Sokka. With Appa, both of them travel to Northern Water Tribe.

Southern Water Tribe is under attack when they arrived. The whole village was destroyed to the ground. Only few survive. A new born baby girl found among the ruins and rumor says that she is the new avatar. Because the baby become an orphan after the attack, Katara decided to adopted her and named her Aang Jr.

The baby, Aang Jr, seems to remember her past memories. She likes Katara and called her "Papa" while she always pee on Zuko and call him "Mama".

Katara force Zuko to go with her when she decided to catch up with Sokka and Toph. On the way to Northern Water Tribe, their ship is under attack of the pirate name Ganzaki. And knowing that the baby is the avatar, they kidnap her to sell her to the Fire Lord. But Aang Jr's spoiled behavior turns out to be a horror for the pirates crew.

What will be happen to the world?

Who will defeat the Phoenix King Ozai?

Will Katara forgive Zuko after murder Aang?

What will Zuko do to redempt his greatest sin?

- this is the english version of my story titled **Avatar : The Death of Aang**

- English is not my first language, vocabulary and grammar correction are greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer ! **

_Avatar : The Last Airbender / Legend of Aang_ belongs to Mike diMartino & Bryan Konietzko, I own nothing but the story and plot. This fanfic originaly made for fandom Zutara, for those who can't stand, do not read. Again... DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T STAND IT

(although I never recieved any bad comments from Kataang or Maiko fans who already read this story in it's original language)


	2. Chapter 1 : The Crossroads of Destiny

**Chapter 1 :**** Crossroads of Destiny**

Zuko, still groggy from sleep, enters from another room. "What's that smell?"

"It's jook. I'm sure you wouldn't like it." Says Iroh doubtfully.

"Actually, it smells delicious. I'd love a bowl, Uncle." ask Zuko and he immediately eat his breakfast.

Iroh looks suspicious. "Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow."

"It's a new day. We've got a new apartment, new furniture, and today's the grand opening of your new tea shop. Things are looking up Uncle. " Zuko looks optimist. "But I still curious with my dream yesterday. About being bald, the scar on my face was gone, replace with a blue arrow on my head."

"You really dreamed that?" Iroh smiled and he sit in front of Zuko and tell the lad about his great grandfather, Avatar Roku. For some reason, Zuko remember about his mother and her last message for him, to always remember who he really is and where he come from. Now he understand that she must be talking about his ancestor, Avatar Roku. And that explain him why he always had the hard times to be accepted by his father, Ozai and his sister, Azula. And now, he feel so stupid for wasting his years just to pleased his father.

"Beside ..." Zuko sighed. "All about the war and the throne ... there's something wrong about it."

A few days later, an invitation comes from the Earth King to serve him a tea in the royal palace. Both of them immediately come to the palace and wait patiently for the Earth King. But several Dai Li agents surround them and after Azula appear before them, Iroh and Zuko realize that the invitation was a trap.

"Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname the "Dragon of the West"?" Iroh drink his tea, then opens his mouth and breathes a powerful torrent of fire at the Dai Li, like a dragon. Give him and his nephew a way to escape.

Zuko bursts through the wall with a fire blast and runs down the hall. Iroh quickly follows after him, still breathing fire at the Dai Li before catching up. Two Dai Li agents come through the hole in the wall and begin firing the small, finger pieces of their rock gloves like bullets with swift thrusts of their hands. The stone bullets barely miss Zuko and Iroh, becoming embedded in the wall.

A bolt of lightning breaks through the wall, and a moment after, Iroh jumps out, giving a small shout as he falls on top of a hedge bush in the shape of a bear, destroying it. Iroh grunts in pain and puts a hand to his head before looking up and calling to Zuko. "Come on. You'll be fine."

"No! I'm tired of running. It's time I faced Azula!"

Azula and the Dai Li agents cornerd him tight. "You're so dramatic. What, are you going to do, challenge me to an Agni Kai ?"

The determinded Zuko looks angry as he stand on his kung fu stance, Northern Shaolin style. "Yes! I challenge you!"

But Azula refuses. "No, thanks."

Zuko raises both hands, summoning a large ball of flame, leans forward and pushes it at his sister. Azula watches calmly as two Dai Li step between her and the attack and raise a large, rectangular tile from the floor, blocking the fire blast. Both agents fling their stone gloves at Zuko's feet, trapping him to the floor. Zuko stumbles and places a hand on the floor, which is pinned down by another glove. Zuko struggles in vain to pull himself free.

Zuko was captured and thrown into the Crystal Dungeon. When he raise his head, he found himself kneel in front of suprised Katara.

"Zuko?"

_Zuko, you are guilty to Katara. _

_You attack her village, tied her on the tree,  
_

_You just hurt her, _

_and now, let the judgement come...  
_

"You're a terrible person, you know that ? Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care ? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood. " She looks very upset.

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

Katara become more upset "I don't ? How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally..."

She turns her back to Zuko and shed some tears_. "..._The Fire Nation took my mother away from me."

Zuko turns his head and looks simpathy at her. Katara begins sobbing, holding her head to her chest and burying her head in her knees. " I'm sorry. That's something we have in common."

She wipes a tear from her face and looks at Zuko, genuinely surprised. For the next moments, Zuko share her how this war separate him with his mother since he was a child. After listen to each other's past stories, both of them begin to understand each other and share simpathy, as they had the similiar pasts.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before."  
"It doesn't matter."  
"It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face."  
"My face. I see..." Zuko turns away and places a hand to his scar.  
"No, no, that's not what I meant."  
"It's ok. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark.."

"Maybe you could be free of it. I have healing abilities."

"It's a scar. It can't be healed."

Katara reaches under her shirt and holds up the water from the spirit oasis at the North Pole, given to her by Master Pakku. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I have be saving it for something important. I don't know if it would work, but…"

Zuko stares at her for a moment before closing his eyes and silently accepting Katara's offer. Katara places her hand on Zuko's scar and examines it. Before she does anything else, Aang bursts into the tunnel with Iroh.

"Aang!"

Aang stares at Zuko and Katara, confused by how close they are, before Katara runs up to him and they embrace in a warm hug. Aang glares at Zuko while still holding Katara. Iroh runs up to Zuko and hugs him around the shoulders. Zuko glares back at the Avatar.

_"Damn Avatar! I just got to get close with a hot girl who touch my face...he really ruin a good moment!"_ Zuko looks upset and talk to Aang. "What are you doing here!"

"To save your butt" says Aang, still with his jealous glare to Zuko.

Aang clasps his hands and bows respectfully to Iroh before running back through the hole in the cave. Katara slowly follows after him. She turns her head and takes one last sad glimpse at Zuko who avoid her.

"I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?" asks Zuko.

"To save you. What else?" then Iroh encourage him. "You are not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good!"

Seeing Zuko looks not really listen to his words, Iroh feel there's something else inside Zuko's mind that makes him get absorbed into his own mind. "What's with you now?"

"Well, ... a few minutes ago when I talk to Katara, I feel the same warmth as my mother. And just before you and the avatar breaks in, I can't stop remember about mother. But there's something else beside the nostalgic feelings, something that I never felt before to the other girls. I think she..."

Iroh laughs at his nephew out loud. Then he give Zuko a little punch at his back. "Dear nephew… If this is about how to get the girl fall in love with you, one thing that you should do is be patient and be gentle. Don't get too emotional or jealous. You should feel ashamed of yourself if you get jealous. One last thing, be yourself, and show her that you are a responsible person. Soon, she will realize."

Zuko step back as he feel nervous. "I, I'm not...! ...well,... yes I do feel like..., but... no, I'm not!"

Suddenly, a violent quake startled them. A trail of crystals shoots out of the ground until they reach Iroh and trap him. Zuko readies himself for an attack while Azula and two Dai Li agents slide down from the tunnel's mouth. Azula advances towards Zuko until she stand between her uncle and brother. "I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but Zuko, Prince Zuko…you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you ?"

"Release him immediately!"

"It's not too late for you Zuko. You can still redeem yourself."  
"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you!"  
"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle?" then she leans toward her brother and say; "I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day. This glorious day in Fire Nation history. And the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have your father's love. You will have everything you want."  
Iroh shouted at his nephew, fear that the young man get influenced by Azula's deception. "Zuko, I am begging you! Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want."

_What I truly want?  
What I ..._

For an unknown reason, when he close his eyes, Zuko remember Katara's touch on his scar, the only person in this world so far who offer him a healing, erased the pain, healed the shame he should carry wherever he go.

_The fourth chakra is located in the heart. It deals with love, and is blocked by grief.  
Lay all your grief out in front of you..._

As he see the memory about the last time he saw Ursa walks out of the chamber,...

_ You have indeed felt a great loss.  
But love is a form of energy, and it swirls all around us.  
Mother's love for you has not left this world.  
It is still inside of your heart, and is reborn in the form of new love. _

The figure of beautiful Katara walks in as the new form of love...

"You are free to choose." Azula waves a hand to the Dai Li agents, signaling them to leave. Both earthbend a stone cube under their feet and slide back up the ramp. Azula departs through the tunnel Aang and Katara had gone through.

"Zuko, remember who you really are! Remember people who loves you! I believe they want you to..."

Before Iroh finish his words, Zuko shout at him with frustation. "Arrrrrhhh...to the hell about Azula and father! I just wondering why I cannot get the water-tribe girl out of my mind?"

"I guess, nephew..." Iroh sighed and smiled. "Just set your heart free, just be yourself."

"But uncle...she hates me. And I did something terrible to her in the past."

"As I said before, never give up and be patient. Tell her gently who you really are..."

"Ok, ok, I know that." Zuko sighed. Then he open his outter cloth and tighted his fists. "I do this not for that girl, or this world's peace. I do this for the rightful owner of the throne."

"Great! Now go get them, tiger!" Iroh cheer him as Zuko runs back to catch up with Azula. For a moment, Iroh realize that Zuko did not told him which side he was on. So Iroh shouted once again. "Don't disappointed me now, boy!"

At the same time, a fight is happened between Azula against Katara and Aang. Azula looks cornered with avatar on her right and a water bender on her left. She knows it will be a rough fight. suddenly a large fire ball blast between Azula and Katara-Aang. As the three of them look at where the fire blast come from, they see a black haired young man stand with a mighty stance of Northern Shaolin. A large scar that erase almost half of his face told them who's the intruder.

He is a young man that stand between the good and evil, now he reach the crossroad of destiny, and it's time for him to choose. Continue pleased someone who only see him as a failure product, or turn around to somewhere he should be.

_Azula always lie! _  
_Azula always lie!_

_Yes, she is a dragon no different than a snake...but first...I should kick this lucky bastard's ass!_

Zuko turn his glare to Aang and begin to attack him. Aang jumps backward to avoid the sudden-attack. The two boys fight each others not with their bending ability. Zuko use his punch and kick to attack Aang, make the bald monk felt there's something wrong with this sworn enemy. Seems like Zuko doesn't really want to kill him.

After Aang was kicked hard and hit some green crystal, Azula blast her blue fire to Katara and Zuko pushed Katara until the girl fall to the floor and rolled.

"I could hit the girl my self, idiot!" Azula yelled.

"She's mine!" says Zuko. Azula thinks that he wants to defeat Katara, so she switch her target to Aang.

After Azula's leave, Katara lifted up some water and punch Zuko with the water. Zuko create a fire wall in front of him to shield himself from the water. Then Katara takes some water and create some tentacles to attack Zuko by whip him with the tentacles. Instead for attack her in return, Zuko just blow some fire to protect himself without attacking the girl.

"I thought you were changed!" Says Katara disappointedly.

"I've changed."

Soon, the Dai Li Agents comes and Aang knows that he and Katara is outnumbered. And he decided to choose power. He draws the crystal stones and cage himself inside the crystal to reach the Avatar State.

Katara is alone now, Azula pointed her finger at the waterbender girl. "Capture her!"

Two Dai Li Agents release their gloves to capture Katara. Katara manage to avoid two gloves, but another come. She throw some water ball to the gloves and when the gloves get swallowed by the water, it freeze at ease. But one stone glove missed her attention and Zuko just kick the gloves. The gloves turned into ashes as it was made from stone.

"What?" Azula seems suprised by her brother's protection to the enemy's side.

The Dai Li agents think that Zuko is one of the enemy, so they attack him as well. Zuko and Katara fight back to back and protect each other. Katara not sure, but Zuko really protect her and whenever he got a chance, he attack Azula.

It makes the girls in that catacomb become confuse and roar at him. "Which side are you on actualy?"

"Well, not on yours, obviously." Says Zuko when he once again attack Azula with a blast.

When Azula avoid the blast that burn one of her sleeve, Azula know that her brother is seriously deflect to the Team Avatar's side and make her regret. "I should've made the Dai Li to brainwash you!"

Finally, Aang opens his eyes, which glow with great intensity. An incredible explosion of spiritual power destroys the crystals. The Dai Li agents shield themselves from the blast. Aang rises from the ground in a bright pillar of cosmic light. Aang levitates in the air,...

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes his body. It was Azula! She smile confidently as smoke rises from her extended fingers.

Inside the Aang's mind, the swirling cosmic ball vanishes and the avatar spirit falls and fades away along with the path of light Aang is standing on. Aang's body plummets to the earth below as in the physical world, Aang's body falling to the ground. His clothes are charred, and there is a terrible wound on his back where he was struck, as well as a burnt spot on the sole of his foot where the lightning exited.

Katara stares shocked and horrified, tears rolling down her face. She turns her body and swirls the water around her. Katara creates a large wave and rides on top of it towards Aang, arms spread behind her.

The Dai Li still attack her on her way to reach her lover. Some stones hit her and made her fall down to the floor. But she keeps running towards Aang as her heart feels so broken and shattered to see someone she loves lay down unconsious. When some stones fly to her once again, Zuko protect her once again so she finaly reach Aang and hug him with the tears that rolling down from her blue eyes like a waterfall.

While she sobbing her lover, Zuko fight hard to protect Katara and unconsious Aang. "Katara? What are you doing? You should get out of here!"

Azula and the Dai Li begin advancing on Zuko who stand in front of Katara and the fallen Aang when a fire blast hits the ground between in front of them. Iroh jumps down from a cliff and lands between his nephew and niece, entering his battle stance.

"You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

Iroh punches left and right, shooting fire blasts at any potential attackers, as Zuko put Aang on his back and with Katara makes their escape. He lowers his stance and defends against the stone gloves the Dai Li agents throw at him. Iroh waves both hands forward and flings powerful blast of fire from his fingertips.

Katara and Zuko with Aang on his back goes to the waterfall and bends the water. She forms a freezing board that lifts her and Zuko upward. "Uncle! I will come back for you!"

Iroh ceases his attack and quietly surrenders once they are out of danger. Two Dai Li agents bend a ring of crystals around Iroh. Traped inside the crystal stones, Iroh looks steady and relaks, a genuine and relieved smile reflect on his face.

Meanwhile, above the night sky of Ba Sing Se a flying bison flies with the Earth King, Bosco, Sokka, Toph, Momo, Zuko, Katara, and Aang. Sokka stares suspiciously toward Zuko who sit beside unconsious Aang. Katara takes out the oasis water. She removes the top of the container and bends the small amount of water out of it.

_"Shit! It should've be mine!"_ Zuko seems to regret something.

Katara holds it over her palm and makes it spin in a small circle until it begins to glow with energy. The others watch as Katara lifts Aang and places the water over the wound on his back. It lowers into the wound and enters Aang's body. But nothing's happened. He seems completely dead. Katara holds Aang close and begins crying.

"Somebody come, somebody leaves. Death and birth is something unavoidable." Sokka hug his sister and everybody looks sad. It might be too late to save the avatar.

Zuko glare at Aang's body and feel such anger comes from inside him. _"Damn avatar! Why he should have all the spotlight around him?"_

Zuko rises his hand without noticing his fingers sparkling of electricity. Then he strike Aang's body with high voltage of thunder from his palm.

For an instant, Aang's arrow glows, and a second later he sit on surprise and shock, makes everybody suprised and stunned."Holly God of Monkey feathers!"

"Aang! You're alive!" Katara gasps and smiles joyfully, and hug him tight. Aang smiles as he looks back at Katara. Katara pulls Aang to her and holds him close, grateful that he is still alive.

"Now that one problem is gone, I still have another problem..." Sokka pointed his finger to Zuko. "...What is he doing here? Why did you bring him along with you, Katara?"

"Sokka, this is Zuko, he..."

"What are you trying to plot here?" Sokka ignore Katara and begin his interogation. "Are you trying to kill the Avatar? Or wait until we show you our weakspot then attack us? Jump out of here! Or I'll make you know how is it feels like to be a flying bison for the last second of your life!"

Katara draws Sokka away from Zuko and once again introduce him. "Everyone, let me introduce you, who help me to escape from the catacomb."

Of course Sokka shocked. "I can't believe this! He must be after something! He is from the Fire Nation, we cannot trust him obviously! He is the son of the fire lord! He cannot be on our side!"

Zuko speak for himself. "Sorry, I'm here to return the crown to the right owner. I have no intention to chase after the avatar anymore, and I had it enough with the honor thing. It just fool me."

"Right owner? What do you mean?" Sokka asked him.

Zuko begin to explain. "My father. I realize now that he must be the one who killed my grandfather to seize the throne. As far as I recall, my grandfather never had the intention to make my father as his successor because he is weird and kind of psychopath. The throne should belong to my uncle, Iroh at the first place. And I believe the Fire Nation would be better if someone like him rule the country."

"So, it was for the throne after all..." Sokka looks soften. He begin to reconsider Zuko. "And maybe after he become the firelord, you will be his heir and kill him to succeed him. That way, you will become the right heir without manipulation as what your father did. Clever enough."

But Zuko shook his head calmly. "Not really. After I help to return the crown to the right heir, I want to be a traveler."

"To avoid people who want to kill you because you are a traitor?"

"No. To find my mother."

"Okay, so now we got a new member, a traitor who wish to find his mama...probably she's already burried under the eart or thrown into the volcano's belly..." before Sokka speak more, Katara already shut his mouth. "That's enough."

Zuko is very serious if something has to do with his mother. He leans to Sokka and speak with a very serious face. "I'll dig the earth or blow the volcano if I must, to get her back. If she's already dead, then I must dig her grave, and burry her body myself with honor!"

Then Aang says to Zuko cheerfully. "But Zuko, you saved my life. I believe I will not awake if you don't strike me with the thunder bending like you did."

"He strike you with thunder?" Sokka looks shock.

"Yea, and my heart beats again." then Aang smiles to Zuko and offer his palm. "Thank you."

Zuko shake Aang's hand.

"Welcome to the gAang!" Toph raises her hands and everyone welcome the new member.

They find Hakoda who sailing at the ocean with fire nation fleet they rob a few days ago and camuflage themself as fire nation's troops.


End file.
